wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinta
Shinta (pronounced "SHEEN-tuh") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #25 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 2,887. Wii Sports Resort Excluding Table Tennis, he is one of the best players. In Swordplay, Shinta has a level of 1421-1425, putting him in Pro Class (the 6th best player) and he strikes extremely often. He is the Boss of level 16 in Swordplay Showdown, is very defensive and strikes often. It is best if you get to him with 3 hearts. He is also surronded by purple armor thinned fighters like Vincenzo , Tyrone and Sakura . In Table Tennis, he is the last player in the 200 marks, his level is 296-300 and he isn't very good. In Basketball his level is 1061-1065, putting him in Pro Class and he has Gabriele and Barbara on his team. He is a Pro at Cycling, coming 38th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Shinta''' is an Expert Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is ''しんた'' (Shinta). ** This is identical to his English name. * His Korean name is ''태석'' (Taeseog). * He is one of the only three Male CPU Miis to have absolutely no facial hair, features and (sun)glasses at all, just like Greg and Theo. Also, all of these Miis are Expert CPUs. ** Although he and Greg lack facial hair, features and any type of glasses, neither of the two appear as babies in the Wii Party minigame Cry Babies, whereas Theo does. ** Ironically, all 3 of them are featured as Expert Miis in Wii Party. * Shinta and Hiromasa are the only male Swordplay Showdown bosses to wear the skinny armor that most female bosses wear. * He's Japanese. ** This information is only assumed based on the name. No Mii from Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort has a confirmed nationality. * Just like Eva, he is a Pro in every sport, except for Table Tennis. * In Cycling, Shinta is the 1st player to come after Tatsuaki, but in Table Tennis, Tatsuaki is the 1st player to come after Shinta. * Shinta's Basketball team (including himself) are all Swordplay Showdown bosses. * His skill level is always above 270 and below 1426. * In Table Tennis, Shinta is left-handed. * Just like the last three bosses, Shinta attacks quickly, but will sometimes take a while to attack as well in Stage 16 of Swordplay Showdown. * In Wii Party, he and Shinnosuke are the only Expert Miis whose favorite color red. Gallery ShintaDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Shinta, as seen in the portrait Badge-19-2.png|'''Shinta's badge Badge-30-4.png|'Shintas badge Badge-30-5.png|'Shinta''''s badge Shinta Swordplay.jpg|MiiTrey against Shinta in Swordplay Duel Shinta.png|Shinta as the level 16 Boss in Swordplay Showdown Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 20180210_072007.jpg|Shinta in Swordplay Speed Slice 20180210_073714.jpg|Shinta and his teammates Barbara and Gabriele in Basketball IMG_0089.JPG|Shinta about to play a Table Tennis match Smile.jpg|Shinta smiling with Miyu, Elisa, Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, and Victor 15319551065781116136421.jpg IMG_0589.JPG|Shinta playing Basketball at High Noon Wii Sports Boxing Vs. Saburo- Level 1406 (Highest Skill Level). - YouTube - Google Chrome 9 7 2019 7 40 23 AM.png IMG_0711.JPG|Shinta sword fighting at Dusk IMG_0774.JPG|Shinta sword fighting at High Noon 2018-08-28 (37).png|Shinta (left). in Cycling 2018-10-01 (58).png Rachel, Shinta, and David in Wii Party.png Anna, Nelly, Greg, Abe, Shinta, Siobhan, Andy, Silke, and Marisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Siobhan, Tommy, Takashi, Elisa, Shinta, Mia, and Matt featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, and Elisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Takumi, Shinta, and Rachel participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Sandra, Fumiko, and Shinta participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Shinta, Ren, and Ryan participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (84).png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Fritz, Hiroshi, Nelly, Takumi, Gwen, and Shinta featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shinta, Sandra, and Rin participating in Flag Fracas with Luca as the referee in Wii Party.png Shinta, Sandra, and Rin participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Shinta, Sandra, and Rin participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Shinta in Bowling.JPG Sakura, Kentaro, Takashi, Hiromasa, Elisa, Alex, Shinta, and Silke featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png IMG 1545.jpg IMG 1663.jpg IMG 1793.jpg IMG 1914.jpg Shinta, Sandra and Rin partcipating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png IMG_2910.jpg|Susana with Pablo, Nick, Jake, Gabriele, Vincenzo, Tyrone, and Shinta IMG_2908.jpg|Giovanna with Shinta, Miguel, George, Martin, Marisa, Rainer, and Michael Victor, Shinta, Keiko and Susana participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Shinta,_Kathrin,_Fritz_and_Hiromi_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Shinta,_Susana_and_Gabi_participating_in_Shifty_Gifts_in_Wii_Party.png Luca,_Sandra,_Eva_and_Shinta_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Shinta participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Shinta, Susana and Rin participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Shinta, Greg and Susana participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Shinta, Marisa, Yoko and Pierre participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Anna, Sandra, Shinta and Greg participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Screen Shot 2019-06-14 at 12.56.15 PM.png Shinta in rhythm boxing.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(93).jpg MarioKart7ShintaImage.png 20190619_234033.jpg Shinta in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(302).jpg Miis congratulating Rachel.jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 2 39 57 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 05 31 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 44 52 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 17 22 PM.png Shinta100pin.jpg Shinta-0.png Misaki, Jake, Rin and Shinta participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Silke and Shinta participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(94).jpg 04B4973A-5CF0-4F5D-BDC9-1FADCF38A84D.jpeg Category:Miis Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Male Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Red Males Category:Miis Who Love Red Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:CPU Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Japanese Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Mostly Pro Category:Nintendo Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii CPU Category:Left handed Category:Yellow Skinned Miis Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Bosses that take a while to attack again after their first attack Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese